A Shoulder to Cry On
by KayXClankForever
Summary: After witnessing his best friend in a rather idiotic hoverboot accident, Clank is left contemplating if his life will ever go back to the peacefulness of fixing ships and playing hologames. Will a fateful meeting with a past adversary change his way of thinking?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, and welcome to my brand new story. This fanfic was written for a friend of mine on DA (DiamondLombax). The fanfic will consist of possibly 3 chapters (I'm not positive quite yet) and will include the Clank/Klunk pairing. There will be no rated M content until near the last chapter, so no need to worry. Until then, the content will be rated T. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_Why, why couldn't he have been more careful? He always listens to me, but why not this time?_

These were the main questions going through Clank's head as he sat alone in his and his best friend's apartment. The space around him was absolutely quiet rather than the usual noise which was produced from within it. It was sort of eerie in a way, mostly because of how it had became so.

Clank lay his head on the cold marble countertop. Its coolness calming the worry in his eyes.

He sighed as he remembered the events of this morning.

* * *

_**Flashback*****_

"_Okay Qwark, I think that ramp is high enough now. Its time to test this thing"._

_A sandy furred lombax peered down from the platform he was on, a look of excitement in his green eyes. It had taken all morning but his homemade hoverboot course was finally finished. _

_Slightly worried neon eyes met with his. _

"_Ratchet are you sure about this, it doesn't exactly appear safe"._

_Ratchet waved off his companion's words. _

"_Safe" The lombax rolled his eyes. "If it was safe it wouldn't be fun"._

_Ratchet's ears twitched as he moved towards the edge of the platform. He bent his knees and smiled as he heard the familiar sound of his boots switching on. _

"_Ratchet, please". The small robot who had previously been sitting down was up on his feet, his expression a mixture of worry and concern. _

"_Sorry Clank, but I'm not about to walk away from something like this". Clank bunched his fists tightly at his sides, glaring a bit. _

"_You won't be able to walk at all if this ends badly!"._

_Ratchet couldn't help but smirk. It was really hard to take Clank seriously, especially when he was angry. Most was mainly due to his size. __It was like facing a distraught kitten who didn't get his way._

"_Yeah yeah, just stay clear of the finish line and nobody will get hurt"._

_The lombax then grinned and kicked off._

_**Flashback over*****_

* * *

Clank blinked as he returned to the present. _If only he had listened to me he wouldn't be in the condition he is now. _His so called condition consisted of sitting in a hospital bed being treated for multiple broken bones and a partial concussion. This wasn't a situation where one could just slap on some nanotech and everything would be fine. Instead, one would have to go through a process of realigning bones and trying not to scream. Only then would nanotech have some use.

Clank, although rarely leaving his friend's side, was forced to wait outside the room as his friend was "fixed up". Even outside he could clearly hear his friend's screams of pain. For Clank, it was torture. One would think some sort of drug would be administered while undergoing that sort of thing. Unfortunately, due to Ratchet's genetic makeup, such injections didn't work. _How could a hospital not have one drug that would work? _Clank had asked himself.

His question of course had remained unanswered. And it was only when he heard the hospital room door open an hour later that he was allowed to see his friend. Ratchet, not surprisingly, was in little condition to talk (let alone move).

Clank decided it would be best to let him rest so he took the liberty of settling into one of the lounge chairs nearby. He was kicked out not even 10 minutes later by the nurse on staff. Who then sent him home since he didn't count as a family member.

Clank turned around on the stool he sat on, taking a glance at the mess of thrown holovids, ripped fabric and hologames that covered the living room floor. The remnants of his anger induced tantrum was terrifying. Clank was surprised he hadn't started chewing the couch. However, like all tantrums, it eventually died down and Clank was left feeling guilty and ashamed.

The robot hopped down from the stool and walked over to the mess.

Clank's feeling of guilt returned as he spotted a cracked picture frame among the wreckage. He retrieved it and set it down near the holovision. The picture was of him and Ratchet working on one of their old ships in their garage. Clank smiled a bit. It had been taken about a week prior to Tachyon's attack. Things had been pretty peaceful back then. Almost every day consisted of fixing ships and hanging around playing hologames.

Now, days consisted of Ratchet taking it upon himself to perform death defying stunts and Clank being there only to yell at him. Even when Ratchet wasn't trying to die Clank had to watch out for him, making sure he ate healthy and not just junk, or even eat at all.

Was he his best friend or his mother?

Clank sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't even try anymore._

The robot lifted his head up, glancing in the direction of outside balcony doors. If he stayed even one more second in this apartment there was no telling how long he could stay sane. With small quick strides, he closed the space between him and the glass doors to the outside. Warm fresh air greeted him and he took a slow breath in, and out.

That was more like it.

Now that Clank was outside, he took it upon himself to try to clear his head of todays events. Besides, Ratchet was due home later tonight and Clank didn't want the stress showing when they reunited. He couldn't keep secrets that easily anymore, especially from his best friend.

Without wasting another second, Clank began moving forward towards the nearby lift that served as a personal elevator to the apartment, his feet making tiny clacking noises as he walked over its metal exterior.

_Going down._

The elevator immediately glided downwards after the correct code was typed, Clank instinctively grabbing the railing to keep from shooting off the platform.

_Ratchet should really adjust the speed on this thing. Someone might end up losing their lunch, or something even worse..._

Once reaching the bottom, Clank loosened his grip on the railing and carefully stepped onto the secure ground below. Before he could change his mind he immediately began walking in the opposite direction of the building. The robot had a specific location in mind, one that held a very relaxing aura to it and a few good memories. Clank quickened his steps a bit, offering a few glances here and there at the bits of greenery that decorated the walkway. Meridian city wasn't such a bad transition from living in Metropolis. In a way, it was much more tamed.

A rather young markazian couple passed, not so much as giving him a glance as they strolled by hand in hand. He was short in stature so it wasn't surprising, although it could have been because of their extreme focus on one another. Nonetheless, Clank continued his solo trek forward and after a good couple of minutes, finally spotted his location. Meridian Central Park.

* * *

The hem of the pearl white dress fluttered in the soft breeze as its wearer drew forward with rather careful steps. _Oh, why am I even doing this. _A small voice asked itself. _Marie is sure to find out that it was me who took it, it is my size after all. _The figure whimpered a bit, stopping just at the start of a group of benches. _Who knows, maybe she'll just let me off with a lecture about- _While thinking this, the unknown individual just happened to peer upwards, eyes catching sight of something absolutely bewildering. They took a step back, eyes wide "W-who who are…" And then they ran.

* * *

A refreshing breeze and the sweet smell of nature, all wrapped up in the friendly warmth of the city. That's what Clank was hoping for, unfortunately he had gotten something different entirely.

It was like looking in a mirror. One minute he was minding his own business, relaxing on a park bench then the next thing he knew he was staring at another version of himself. Literally. The other's wide eyed reaction of shock matched his as they eyed each other. Unlike himself, his duplicate wore a white dress, a large bow situated on its chest. It stood out in a good way, not like his which was faded from slight overwear. Not nearly as cute in the slightest.

As Clank scrutinized the other, his double began taking a step back, readying to make their much needed escape.

Noticing much too late, Clank caught on to the others intentions just as the figure began to sprint away. "Hey, where are you going!" The robot called, dashing after the stranger (well maybe not so strange).

"Leave me alone, y-you monster!" A voice very similar to his answered back.

_Monster? Shouldn't I be the one calling him that._

Finally after a good chunk of running, Clank caught up to the other robot, tackling him onto a stretch of grass near the bathrooms.

_Now I just have to get the truth out of him, that'll be fun._

He panted a bit, peering down at the one beneath him. He froze.

The robot had tears in his eyes, his body shaking slightly as he looked up at Clank. He seemed absolutely terrified by what was happening.

_Did, did I do that?_ Clank thought. A feeling of guilt suddenly rose within him and he glanced away. In all his years of existing, he'd never made anyone cry. _Maybe I really am a monster..._

"Please".

Hearing the voice, Clank focused back on the other.

"Please don't hurt me". The other robot whimpered.

Clank closed his eyes, took a breath, and then opened them again.

_The last thing I want is to be a bully..._

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you".

The robot seemed surprised at Clank's words.

"Y-you're not?".

Clank sighed and slowly got off the other, sitting down on the soft grass next to them.

"No, I'm not".

There was movement next to him and he turned his head in time to see the other sit up.

The robot inspected himself, paying close attention to the white dress he was wearing. He frowned at the visible grass stains at the hem. _Marie's going to kill me._

"Hey, I know this is a bit sudden but-"

His duplicate turned his head to look at Clank as he spoke. "Yes?".

Clank put his hands in his lap. "Who exactly are you?".

Silence plagued the area around them at the question. It had went on for so long that Clank thought he wouldn't answer. But then just as he was about to give up and ask something else-

"It's Klunk, my name is Klunk". The robot slowly answered, giving Clank a small smile.

_Klunk._ Clank was sure he'd heard that name before, but where?

"How about yours?". Klunk asked, somewhat curious.

"Oh, I'm Clank". Clank answered, smiling back. But the smile quickly disappeared. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wasn't prepared for that kind of situation.."

Klunk blinked then moved instinctively closer to Clank, putting a reassuring a hand on his. Clank's eyes went wide at the action and he set his eyes on the other.

"Apology accepted". Klunk said, his face sporting that same smile as before.

_Thank goodness, I thought he would hate me forever._ Clank thought to himself as he smiled along with him. The atmosphere around them felt a lot warmer, friendlier. It seemed the robot had also completely forgotten about the events of this morning.

"So, I might as well come out and ask that question that we're probably both thinking about".

Clank tilted his head to the side. "What question?".

The other robot nudged him playfully. "Why we look the same, silly" Klunk responded, giggling.

Clank blushed, how could he forget something like that? Especially when he was sitting right next to the certain someone who looked exactly like him.

Klunk tapped a finger on his chin, thinking for a second. "Could it be that we're long lost twins?".

Clank immediately shook his head. _If I had a twin, I'm pretty sure either Sigmund or my father would have mentioned it. Plus, why would he create two successors for The Great Clock, it doesn't make any sense._

"What else could it be then?". Klunk asked, seemingly fresh out of any other solutions.

Clank stretched his limbs outward and stood up, smoothing down his dress.

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be a lot safer to talk if we weren't out in the open like this. There's no telling what the media will say if we end up being spotted together"

Klunk got up as well, unknowingly repeating Clank's exact actions as he did.

"You're right, but where exactly would it be safe for us to talk. I don't know of any such places".

_I don't even want to imagine what Marie would say if she seen another me walking around the shop._

Clank thought for a second and then-

"How about my apartment, I'm pretty sure nobody will be able to spot us there. I even a private elevator we can use to access it undetected. But of course there is the matter of actually getting there. I guess we just have to be extra careful".

Klunk seemed a bit on edge all of a sudden. He twiddled his fingers as he spoke.

"Yeah, extra careful".

Clank noticed the tenseness in the other robots voice and he carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine, just stick close to me. Okay?".

Klunk relaxed at the other's words and turned a bit to look at him, nodding.

And with that, Clank began making his way back down the path he had taken earlier, making sure to check behind him now and again to see if Klunk was still there.

_I just hope my years playing a secret agent on the holovision pays off._

**There's chapter 1. Please feel free to comment and/or suggest advice ;)**

**(Chapter 2 is in the works and will hopefully be out next week)**


	2. Chapter 2

**It took months for me to develop the motivation to finish this chapter. I took it upon myself to try my best to increase its quality as best as I could. Hopefully my hard work results in good reviews, or any at all. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

To Clank's surprise, getting back to the apartment seemed rather difficult than he thought it would be. It wasn't because of unnecessary crowds or media attention, no, rather it was Klunk who seemed to be holding them back.

The identical looking robot currently stood behind a large outdoor plant, his head and shoulders partially sticking out from behind it. "It isn't necessary to hide Klunk, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of". Clank said, directing a comforting smile at the other.

Klunk moved forward a bit, his head turning from side to side as he carefully observed his surroundings. His eyes set on Clank.

"Are you sure, I mean what if someone spots us?". Klunk stammered, shrinking behind the plant even more.

Before the robot could fully disappear, Clank stuck out his hand and gently caught the other's arm. "That isn't going to happen on my watch. Now come on, if we stick around here long enough we will surely be spotted".

Klunk was then abruptly pulled out of his hiding place and once again out into the open. Clank let his hand fall away, and turned on his heel and began heading in the direction of the apartment. "Hey, wait!". With a twirl of white fabric, Klunk hurriedly dashed after Clank who had began to walk off without him. Clank giggled at the other's plea and picked up speed.

"Last one to the lift is a flea ridden blargian snagglebeast!"

* * *

The robot couldn't help but pant a bit as he came to a stop near the lift. Clank didn't exactly plan on racing his look-a-like, it just seemed to happen. _I guess that's what you would call acting without thinking. _He thought to himself, leaning against the lift's railing.

A pair of clacking footsteps were heard, followed by panting similar to his. Clank focused his gaze away from the ground and in the direction of a rather winded Klunk, who was now standing approximately a foot away from him.

"D-did we really have to run all the way here?" He asked, moving back to lean on the railing opposite of Clank.

Clank smiled sheepishly at the other. "No, we didn't. Although I must say it did get you rather motivated, you don't seem to be nervous about our surroundings anymore".

Klunk gave a half laugh. "You're right. I do feel more at ease than I was before. Thanks Clank".

Silence followed as the two bots took a moment to recover from the result of their antics, than Clank carefully began to move towards the lift's control pad. "I recommend holding onto the railing as we ascend, it can be rather...bumpy". His fingers flicked across the right numbers, using his free hand to attach onto the railing before hitting the final key.

Without much warning, the lift suddenly took off up the side of the building; Klunk's reaction was to immediately let out a scream of pure terror, holding onto the rail he had recently been leaning onto for dear life. Due to his terror he did not seem to notice when they had reached their destination. At least the speed of the lift was good for something.

It took a tap on the shoulder, plus a few reassuring words from Clank to fully calm him down.

Klunk rubbed his arm in slight embarrassment. "Sorry". He replied quietly, his face taking on a light pink hue. Even though this robot looked exactly like him in every way, Clank couldn't help but notice how cute the other looked while embarrassed. Would Clank appear the same if he was in this exact situation? Snapping himself out of his ponderings, Clank turned his attention onto the patio doors leading into his and Ratchet's apartment. "Shall we?".

Klunk glanced in the direction Clank was referring to, giving a small nod in response.

* * *

Normally the apartment would feel warm and homely to Clank but instead he was faced with a sense of emptiness that he had experienced prior to his departure to Central Park. Fortunately before he had a chance to begin his dwelling on the past, Klunk spoke up.

"Um, I apologize if I'm being too rude but...what exactly happened in here?".

Clank followed where the other's voice had come from and found that he was standing in front of the mess that was lying in the middle of the living room. Now it was Clank's turn to be embarrassed. "Oh, that". He shrugged slightly, trying his best to appear as relaxed and unfazed as possible. "There was a rather serious accident this morning involving a friend of mine. He's currently being treated in the Meridian City Hospital".

Klunk nodded. "I understand that. What I don't understand is how it relates to the condition of this room. Did your friend trip over something perhaps?". He cocked his head to the side in confusion, something Clank himself tended to do sometimes when Ratchet decided to show him new inventions and/or stunt ideas that he had come up with.

"Well, you see, shortly after my friend was fixed up I tried to visit him. Unfortunately I was thrown out since I didn't exactly count as a member of his family. Upon arriving home I had a small...anger induced tantrum". Small wouldn't exactly be a word to describe the chaos around them, but Clank didn't want to embarrass himself further with discussing the matter.

Klunk bent down to pick up one of the many scattered holovids on the ground. It was an action film that Ratchet seemed very fond of, Clank noted from its cover.

"I could offer to help you clean up if that's okay with you".

Marie had a tendency to leave scraps of fabric and thread around her boutique. And Klunk, being the ever helpful assistant, found himself cleaning up after his caretaker's actions, especially during her 'bursts of inspiration'.

He put the holovid back on what he concluded was the appropriate shelf and turned back towards his 'twin'.

Clank was a bit surprised by the offer. Why would Klunk want to assist in cleaning up a mess he didn't create. He was Clank's guest, and he couldn't let his guest labor over something he had done. "It's alright, I'll tidy up on my own later". He replied simply.

Klunk blinked at him, briefly peering down at the various items thrown around the living room floor then back up. "Are you sure, I mean there is a lot. Perhaps we could even work together to make it go even faster".

By the other robot's tone he actually sounded pretty determined about the task.

_Maybe accepting his offer of help isn't such a bad idea._

"Well, if you insist..".

The glow of Klunk's antenna brightened and a grin displayed across his features. "Thank you, I promise I won't let you down".

* * *

Just as Klunk had said, there was a lot to be cleaned up, and the next hour was spent doing just that, cleaning. Clank had had more than enough experience in this endeavor. He was practically Ratchet's maid when the lombax was around, minus the uniform. Besides, who else was gonna cook meals and do the dishes, not Ratchet that's for sure.

Wanting to break the silence, Clank decided it was the perfect time to get some harmless information out of his double.

"So, if you don't mind me asking; where do you call home here in Meridian?"

Klunk, who had been alphabetising the shelves, turned to look at Clank. He smiled and lightly leaned against the shelf. "I'm not exactly sure if you would call it a home but I am currently residing at a fashion boutique in the middle of main street. I work there as an assistant".

_A boutique on main street?_ Clank put a hand to his chin. "Hmm, this boutique. It wouldn't happen to be owned by a markazian going by the name Miss Marie, now would it?".

Klunk instantly stood up properly, a look of excitement in his eyes. "Yes, that's the one".

"I see". To be honest, Clank had visited the boutique just recently; placing an order for a dress to be made specifically to his standards. He had encountered a problem though. The owner -the one who made all the outfits- was very eccentric in her work. Just asking for something simple and easy to wear seemed like a chore because of her many suggestions, most of them relating to high fashion. Something Clank wasn't exactly fond of; being how he rarely went anywhere in need of such fancy clothing.

"Interesting. And how is it you got into that line of work?". Clank's curiosity was getting the best of him. He picked up the last of Ratchet's hologames off the floor and wandered over to the shelf beside Klunk to put it away.

Klunk's expression changed at the question, taking on a rather sad appearance. "Actually, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. She offered me a roof over my head, one I didn't have. It was an offer I couldn't refuse, even if I wanted to". The robot's eyes set on Clank, they seemed to shimmer in the light, almost as if he was about to cry. "She saved me".

_She saved him?_ Now that really spiked Clank's curiosity. Before he could even think about asking more Klunk continued. "Miss Marie found me in Metropolis a several years ago while searching for rare fabric. I had been living on the streets for over a month, trying to save up bolts for a place to stay". He brushed a hand over the surface of the coffee table as he spoke, his eyes never leaving it. "That seemed like a rather impossible task at the time since no one would hire me, even when I was hired it was only for one time jobs like handing out pamphlets on the street, or holding a sign. I'm surprised they even gave me the job at all with my size".

Clank stepped forward, placing a hand on the table Klunk was idling at. "This Metropolis, was it located in the Solana Galaxy?".

Klunk nodded without looking at him. "Yes, although I'm not exactly sure how I came to be there. I had no memories of being anywhere besides Metropolis. When I try to remember anything before that it's just an unrecognizable blur. Perhaps I was created there...or just abandoned...".

The small identical robot's voice was starting to take on a rather depressed tone, and Clank felt like he was responsible. He was just about to speak up, tell his 'twin' that he didn't need to give out anymore information about himself.

He didn't need to.

"Thanks for letting me help clean up, it was fun". His smile was rather forced, not matching his words at all. "You won't mind if I use your shower, do you?" The robot asked, lowering his gaze to the dress he was wearing. It's stains from earlier were still visible.

Clank was quick to reply. "Not at all. You can use the one in my room if you like. It's upstairs, first door on the right". Klunk then glanced towards the staircase, trekking up it's steps rather tiredly.

Mixed feelings went through Clank's head as he watched the other disappear to the upper floor.

_Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut…_

**There it is. Oh yeah, Clank takes showers. I mean why wouldn't he, ya gotta get rid of dirt and unnecessary germs somehow. Reviews are always good to read. Let me know what you think.**

**P.S- The character Marie is pretty much just Rarity as a markazian (Rarity is from Mlp).**


End file.
